


Under the Bed

by Destiny and Chicken (Destiny_and_Chicken)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Drabble -- Prompt #63 Hiding, Community: Camelot Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_and_Chicken/pseuds/Destiny%20and%20Chicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Arthur so worried about Merlin hiding under the Prince's bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to inspired_being on LiveJournal for the beta. This little fic came about from the chat comments on the Merlin-Forever rewatch of Season 2 Episode 6, 'Beauty and the Beast, Part 2'. Merlin has been falsely accused of theft and has been driven into hiding. He comes to Arthur's chamber to solicit his help in breaking the spell Catrina has placed on Uther. Note, some dialogue directly from the show; episode written by Ben Vanstone.

"Arthur."

Arthur, not yet asleep, listened intently.

"Arthur."

There it was again.

Galvanized into action, Arthur leapt from his bed, drawing his sword in one smooth motion, ready to face any threat. "Who's there?"

"Merlin." Merlin's smiling face popped out from under the bed.

"You're back."

"Never left."

"You mean to say..."

"Yes."

"You've been hiding under there this whole time..."

"No, of course not. No."

"Because if you were..." Arthur pointed his sword threateningly at Merlin.

"I wasn't, I swear. Only the last hour or so."

"Only the last hour. You didn't...umm...hear anything did you?" Arthur asked nervously as he moved over to sit at the table and began playing with his eating knife.

Merlin, clambering out from under the bed, didn't answer the question, but asked instead, "What are you worried about, Arthur?"

"I might have been...er...doing something...personal...private."

Merlin rolled his eyes and stated matter-of-factly, "Oh that. Yes, I heard you wanking."

Arthur coughed and sputtered, his face flushing.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? Everyone does it, don't they?" Merlin grinned broadly and winked at Arthur, adding, "But I must admit I was surprised to hear you shouting my name!"

"I did not! You liar!" Arthur lunged for Merlin who side-stepped him quickly.

"How about we get back to the problem at hand? Your stepmother is a troll."


End file.
